painful tears and dark desires
by zelosgirlforever21
Summary: After castle oblivion and the castle that never was Sora is questioning his feelings for Riku and Kairi. However the war in his heart may have greater consiquences than you would think. Riku x Sora, Kairi x Sora
1. Chapter 1

Painful tears and Dark Desires

I do not own squarenix nor Disney but i wish!

Chapter 1- Searching

Sora gazed out into the ocean and closed his eyes hearing the whisper of the wind. It was peaceful at least him finally being back on his island. All of the chaos that had appeared after being at the castle that never was, was stressful and not to mention difficult and soon sure enough a new challenge was sure to come. Suddenly he felt himself be flicked in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

he exclaimed and rubbed his head before he heard a familar laugh. It was Riku who came and sat down next to him.

"Day dreaming again?"

he asked him streatching out on their bended palm tree.

"...Yeah...you could call it that..."

Sora murmured softly and looked up at the sky above them.

"Riku."

"hmm?"

"Do you think that the Earth could live with just the moon and not the sun."

Riku looked bewildered.

"Now that's a funny question." "That's like saying light can exist without the dark."

"Yeah...but you once said that we'll be the darkness..." "Does that mean that you could live without the light?"

Sora asked him rocking back and forth some. Riku thought about it for a bit.

"Even if i could i don't think it would let me."

he admitted with a small smile. Sora blushed some feeling his heart skip a beat and stole a look at Riku before Kairi came and shouted at them playfully nearly scaring them half to death.

"WAH!"

both boys cried as she laughed smiling.

"Did i surprise you?"

she giggled.

"You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Sora exclaimed trying to catch his breath.

"Really."

Riku shook his head getting up and playfully boped her on the head. Sora laughed some before a sigh came again. He'd picture Namine when he saw Kairi and then Xion as well a girl he'd never seen before. He was so lost as to what she was to him anymore. He'd forgotten about her at castle oblivion as his memories came undone but he'd never forgotten Riku. And even the replica Riku he felt a strong connection towards. Everything was broken after that day but still she was his dear friend that much he knew. Riku and Kairi were everything to him.

"Sora lets go for a walk on the beach!"

Kair suggested and took his hand pulling him away with her. Not able to object he went with her. She sat on the warm sand letting the waves touch her feet. Sora just stood there beside her. It was as if she was a shadow of her former self.

"Sora."

"Yes Kairi?"

he questioned.

"Why have...you been so distant lately?"

she had to ask. She had noticed he really wasn't his cheery self nor was he talking to her or Riku very much for that matter. Sora frowned and sat beside her unable to move his mouth not wanting to hurt her.

"I don't know..."

Sora murmured.

"Alot of things happened...i wish i knew...what was real...and what wasn't..."

he told her truthfully. Kairi frowned and took his hands in her. Sora gasped not expecting that as she looked into his eyes.

"Am i not real Sora?"

she questioned. Sora trembled at her words unable to say anything. He wished he knew how to answer her but truly he didn't know. He didn't know if his feelings for her were real.

"Forgive me...Kairi..."

he murmured before he got up and ran away. He couldn't face her he just couldn't. He went to the back of the island and remembered simpler times of when they all were just kids enjoying life. Growing up was more than complicated. He stopped seeing Riku catching fish in the ocean and watched before a fish flew over to him.

"GAH!"

Sora cried as it squirmed all over and down his shirt.

"Don't move!"

Riku cried out as he tried to get the fish. Sora blushed wildly as Riku got up close to him his chest pressed against his and feeling Riku's hand explore his body for the missing fish.

"Got it!"

Riku grinned pulling it out triumphildly. Sora was red in the face giving off steam embaressed nearly falling over. Riku caught him and noticed.

"Sora you ok your face is bright red."

he chuckled. Sora squeaked and moved away some.

"Ye-yeah i'm fine!"

he told him. It was happening again. His best friend Riku was on his mind alot lately and more than just a friend way. He once had felt about Kairi that way too but now he lately was only thinking of Riku. The confusion he felt was overwhelming not to mention it was frightening. He was about to go into panic mode before he saw Riku reach out his hand to him. He smiled and took it Riku helping him up carefully.

"Thanks."

Sora grinned but was caught off guard when Riku placed his hand on his head and started to blush again. Riku then placed his hand on his own.

"No...you don't have a fever...that's good..."

Riku murmured.

"Maybe the fish cooled you off."

he teased.

"Real funny."

Sora told him as they both laughed some. Kairi watched them both feeling left out. She loved Sora with all of heart however it seemed recently the love he had for her had vanished along with him. She thought it was strange when he hesitated hugging her however wasted no time in getting emotional when he found Riku. She couldn't help but feel slightly hurt. They were both her good friends so she didn't want to feel the way she did.

Everyone left the island for the day Riku heading back to his house before he stopped and looked at the sky. He thought about Sora's questions about the moon and the sun and about light and dark before he smiled softly to himself.

"The sky and the Earth are connected...but are seperated by the sea..." "The sun can't light up the sky without the sun...just like those who get lost in the dark can't see without the light..."

Riku murmured as he saw through the night shinning from Sora's window a light, lighting the way for those outside.

"Sora...you are my light..."

he admitted before continuing to walk dissapearing into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Darkness in Sora's Heart

Sora tossed and turned in his bed not able to sleep as he kept having dreams about the shadow monster and the heartless not to mention the organization 13 members. He also kept thinking about when he saw Riku and Kairi again and him choking up seeing Riku was with them though as ansem.

"Riku..."

he murmured and opened his eyes before he gasped feeling something strange. He started to sweat the key blade appearing before him only it had turned into an entirely diffrent blade. It was yin and yang one side dark while the other was light. It gave off a brilliant glow and shot into Sora's chest a door forming. It was diffrent from kingdom hearts however it was ominious and frightning.

"What is that!?"

he cried before he was enveloped in it. He found himself in darkness and saw Kairi was already there looking scared herself.

"Sora...what is this?"

she questioned before falling to her knees a shadow of Namine showing as well.

"KAIRI!"

Sora cried and hurried over to her his other self Roxas showing as a shadow too. It was then Sora saw his memories of him and Kairi as they used to be and then how everything changed. Xion formed inbetween them. Roxas reached out to her before she, Namine and Kairi vanished from sight leaving only the good luck charm Kairi had given him long ago.

"No..."

he murmured and slowly picked it up. He looked at it before he started to cry. Kair was gone his first love and now he'd never know how he felt about her. It was all his fault he was sure of it. He found himself on their island the sea still and calm. Riku was laying on the beach shore his eyes closed not moving at all as if getting ready to be swept away by the tide.

"RIKU!"

Sora cried and hurried over to him. He shook him worried before Riku finally awakened.

"Thank goodness..."

Sora cried and hugged him. Riku looked surprised but patted his back.

"What happened Sora?..."

he asked. Sora frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know...Kairi's gone she dissapeared..."

he cried as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Idiot don't cry we'll find her. Just like we always do."

Riku assured him. Sora nodded and wiped his eyes as best as he could. They both stood up as another door and an adventure awaited them.

"So much for our peaceful life."

Riku smiled some.

"Well Sora lets go."

he told him and took Sora by the hand and walked into the mysterious doorway it closing behind them. {Sora...} he heard a voice similar to Roxas say.

"...Ventus?"

Sora questioned.

{Yes...Sora you've summoned darkness to your world...but it's a new kind...}

"...New kind of darkness?"

{The Broken hearted...those with wounded hearts...}

"...Kairi..."

Sora murmured regretting everything now. She must have been hurting after he kept his distance being so close to her then so far away. Xion was hurting too from being gone and away from Roxas. He saw that much. Namine the pain of being a nobody and forced to go back to Kairi.

{You must fight the broken hearted...as Nobodies they appear in a human form. The same as a victim...but they are only shells of their former selves...you must save them by giving them the one thing they lack...love..."}

"Love..."

Sora murmured thinking about it.

"But i can't just love everyone..."

he cried

{Your new key blade will help you touch and warm the heart of those who are hurting...}

"Right..."

Sora murmured. Riku tightened his grip on Sora a bit. Sora looked at Riku thoughtfully.

"Riku is everything ok?"

he asked. Riku shook his head and loosened his grip.

"Yeah everything's fine."

he told him trying to calm down. Sora was meant to be with Kairi after all it's only natural after he found her they'd fall back in love. He didn't deserve Sora not after all he had done.

{i guess...it's ok if he never knows how i feel...}

he thought to himself. As they continued walking the ended up in twlight town. The nostelgia hit them remembering how the adventure began last time and smiled some.

"We should go say hi to payner and the others!"

Sora suggested.

"If you want to i guess we can."

Riku told him not really caring one way or the other. Sora grinned and took off happily. Riku sighed and followed him tucking his hands in his pockets before he gasped seeing Sora had tripped.

"Ow..."

he muttered having skinned his leg it revealing through the rip in his pants.

"You need to watch where you're going."

Riku told him and got down next to him. He took out of his pocket the blind fold he always used to wear and started to wrap it around his knee.

"But Riku that's your..."

he frowned knowing what the blind fold symbolized. Riku's regret and a way to hide his shame.

"you're still holding onto that..."

"yeah..."

Riku murmured.

"I need it to never forget...what happened..."

"Riku..."

Sora murmured.

"But for now i'll let you borrow it."

he smiled some and kissed him on his forehead. Sora blushed feeling Riku's lips on his forehead his heart pounding.

"th...thanks..."

Sora squeaked before Riku helped him up.

"To...answer your question...about the light and the darkness...or the sun and the moon..." "They need each other to exist..." "Without light there is no darkness...they need to balence each other..." "Like you and I."

he smiled some. Sora smiled too nodding.

"So what does that make Kairi then?"

Sora questioned wanting to know before Riku dropped him and walked on ahead.

"Hey! Riku! Come back!"

he cried and limped not able to walk on his own very well.

"A shadow which reflects both darkness and light."

Riku finally answered a hint of anger in his voice. Sora finally caught up with him and gasped bumping into his back quickly grabbing him. He was about to fall over again but Riku caught him and brought Sora to his face looking deep into his eyes. Even if he didn't deserve Sora he still wanted him and craved him. Hearing him mention Kairi made his blood boil. That was how the darkness began jelously.

"The earth and the sky belong together..."

he told Sora his eyes widening hearing Riku's words.

"I want you...all to myself..."

Riku finally admitted.

"Not with Kairi...or anyone else...only look at me..."

he murmured. Sora blushed deeply as he let out a small squeak and soft moaned keeling Riku's warm lips kiss his neck. He was begining to realise his own deep darkness in his heart. It wasn't an evil darkness but one as to where forbidden feelings were surfacing and the chaos deep down having trouble as to who he really loved. He was the one whom had brought the door to them.

"Ri-Riku no..."

he gasped as he was pressed against the brick wall barely able to speak with his heart racing and his face all red.

"We have...something...we need to..."

Sora was getting lost as Riku kept kissing his neck then waundering up to his lips kissing him their tougues entering each others mouths. Sora moaned loudly feeling a hand down inbetween his knees his clothing starting to come off.

"Too fast!"

Sora cried breaking away from Riku and got himself decent. His heart was beating wildly his feelings for Riku going all over the place in his mind. Sora frowned not knowing how to react. So Riku liked him too? That was hard to believe. And what about Kairi? Even if she was a shadow or the sea she was still always with the, and he couldn't deney now that she was gone he still cared about her. Riku Sighed some and left Sora needing some time to himself. He wondered if he had gone too far.  



End file.
